Perfect Mistakes
by Alexjay97
Summary: Lizzy and Darcy fight an attraction to each other behind animosity until one morning they wake up to find themselves married after a night out in Vegas. Lizzy is a lawyer who needs a break and some fun while Darcy is a famous surgeon. Will they be able to make it work or are they destined for divorce.. sorry for the really bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Bennet sat at her favourite coffee shop watching as people went about their lives, this had always been a favourite pass time of hers in the few moments she had to spare in her chaotic schedule. Elizabeth was one of the top lawyers at the firm she worked for, Meryton & Partners, a firm that specialized in human rights. It was no coincidence either, from a young age Elizabeth knew she wanted to help those who never had a voice for themselves, she had vowed she would be their voice. She worked her butt off throughout high school and was offered numerous scholarships to the best universities. In college she could only have been described as a zombie as she worked her way through law school, graduating with honours. She had her pick from the most prestigious law firms around the country to choose from, but she chose Meryton & Partners as they were the only firm that dealt with the type of cases close to her heart. All this was accomplished before her 25th birthday. She was proud of the direction in which her career was heading but, even she had to admit to herself in those rare quiet moments that she missed having fun, she felt tired and restless and knew she needed some time off. She needed to get proper wasted and meet someone new, gosh when was the last time she had even been on a date, never mind having uhmm... before her mind ran away with her conscious her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she sighed into her phone.

"Hey Lizzy. How are you?" her sister Jane's voice came from the other end.

"I'm good, Janey. What's up?" asked Lizzy.

"I was just leaving the office, and I'm not really up for a date with my couch tonight. Do you mind coming out with me for dinner? You know how I hate eating alone." Jane asked in a sickly-sweet voice, which would've annoyed Lizzy if it came from anyone besides her dearest sister and best friend.

"How sweet of you to think I didn't already have a hot date lined up for tonight." Lizzy teased her older sister.

"Oh, Lizzy, if your busy we can do it another time." Jane said in a remorseful voice fearing that she might have offended her sister.

Lizzy laughed, only Jane could feel bad about assuming her hermit sister was free on a Friday night. "Relax Jane, I was just teasing. I'm free by the way, where would you like to go?" she assumed Jane was contemplating as her end of the line remained silent.

"Mm, I heard about this new restaurant that opened on 4th street, I'll text you the location and we can meet there around 7pm. Sound good?" asked Jane.

"Sounds great. I should head home now and change into something less comfortable." Lizzy said, signalling to her waiter that she was ready for her bill, "See you at 7 Janey."

"Bye Lizzy." Jane said, before the call ended. Elizabeth paid for her coffee and strolled to her apartment to get ready for her dinner with Jane.

Elizabeth checked her phone for the third time, she had searched the restaurant when she received Jane's text and noted it was a very high-class place. "Great." she mumbled, jeans were out, she went over to her vanity and decided to match her outfit to her make-up, usually she only wore very light make-up, but tonight she favoured a darker more mysterious look with a dark red shade of lipstick. Just as she finished setting her make-up and hair, which she decided to tie in a loose messy bun with a few curls framing her face. She recalled her deep red velvet dress which clung to her body in all the right places, it was an off the shoulder dress with a dipping neckline, that she had only worn once to a friend's book launch and had totally forgotten about it until now. She slipped the dress on, a little surprised that it was a bit tighter than she remembered, she must have gained some weight in the last few months, that didn't bother her though, as she was comfortable in her body, although she had a curvier build than Jane who was willowier. She did a final mirror check to see if all was in place, grabbed her purse then stepped out to the waiting cab. The look of appreciation on the cabbie's face was completely missed as she got in and gave him the directions to the restaurant. It wasn't that Elizabeth was oblivious to her attractiveness, she knew she was a beautiful woman though not as beautiful as Jane, as her mother would so often remind her, but beautiful in her own right. However, she was unaware of the sensual energy she gave off and the effect it had on most men, this was something she exuded without even realizing it, which added so much more to her appeal.

As she stepped out of the cab she handed the cabbie $20 and moved to enter the restaurant, it was tastefully decorated in a 1920s kind of style, as she walked in she admired the attention to detail the owner had in setting up the décor. She searched for Jane amongst the patrons of the restaurant. She spotted her sister looking simply angelic underneath the glow emanating from the chandeliers, she wore a beautiful pale blue dress that complimented her skin tone perfectly. Lizzy smiled slightly before noticing that her sister was not alone but before she could do a quick study of the intruders with her, the dark-haired gentleman looked up and caught her eye, she sucked in a deep breath as suddenly the world stood still.

 **A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this chapter/story. This is my first attempt at writing a story so please be patient with me as I work my way through this process. My first upload had so many errors I had to edit it, I apologise for that and I hope this one easier to understand, though there may still be a few more mistakes again please bear with me. Thank you again for reading and please review, I love criticism as it's the only I'll learn and improve. The second chapter is almost done so expect it in a day or two…**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane Bennet walked into the restaurant, scanning the crowd for her sister. After a few minutes she concluded that Lizzy had yet to arrive, so she moved over to the hostess to request a table for two, when a familiar masculine voice sounded from behind her.

"Miss Bennet?" the voice asked.

"Mr Bingley?" Jane asked as she turned around to face him.

She had met Mr Charles Bingley two months previous when she attended the annual psychologist convention, it had been held at his hotel, _The Bingley's._ They had quite literally bumped into each other, he had been distracted and walked right into Jane, causing all her meticulous notes to fall haphazardly to the ground. He was adorable in his fumbling apologies as he helped her gather all her papers, rather unceremoniously she might add. Although Jane hadn't minded as she found the blond-haired gentleman charming, she wasn't sure what it was about him, but she was comfortable in his presence. Jane was a rather shy individual and it usually took her some time before she became comfortable with anybody, especially men. She was surprised at her reaction to him. However, before she had a chance to ponder as to the reason he introduced himself.

"I'm really sorry for nearly trampling you and for messing up all your papers. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He smiled a self-deprecating smile, which caused butterflies in Jane's stomach, he then held out his hand "I'm Charles Bingley." he said.

Jane took is outstretched hand with a smile of her own, "Jane Bennet." she said. Had she known the effect her smile had on the man standing before her she would've been gratified to know that the discomposure she was experiencing wasn't entirely one sided.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bennet." Charles said while staring straight into Jane's eyes.

The feeling it gave her was unnerving, yet simultaneously thrilling. Before Jane could respond she heard her name being called by her colleague, Jenny. She glanced at her wrist and panicked slightly, she was late for her presentation, but she couldn't bring herself to move her feet. Her decision was made for her when Jenny came over, "Jane, they're waiting for you." she said.

"Just a moment." Jane replied as she turned back to Charles. "It was really great meeting you Charles." She turned to leave, hesitating slightly she turned back to him and quite boldly, for Jane at least, said "I hope we'll meet again soon." Then left.

Unfortunately for the pair there was an emergency at one of the Bingley hotels that required Charles's immediate attention, it was crucial that he leave that very afternoon. Taking with him the face of an angel and her beautiful blue eyes engraved in his mind.

Now here they stood before each other again, neither having forgotten the others perfectly blue eyes or heart racing smiles.

"Miss Bennet how wonderful to see you again!" Charles said lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Jane blushed, she had thought about her chance encounter with this man several times over the past two months. "You too Mr Bingley. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, thank you for asking. How are you?" he replied.

"I am well, thank you." She responded.

After a somewhat awkward silence, Charles cleared his throat and asked the question taking precedence in his mind, "Are you here with anyone?" he held his breath hoping against hope that the goddess dressed in blue would reply in the negative or at the very least not be on date.

"I'm meeting my sister here for dinner." Said Jane she glanced down at her watch, it was already 7:13, "She seems to be running a bit late though." She said as she glanced at the entrance.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, you know how bad traffic can get sometimes." Charles said hoping to ease the worry lines forming on Jane's brow.

She looked up at him and smiled brightly, she understood what he was trying to do, and she greatly appreciated his efforts.

Their exchange was interrupted by the hostess who cleared her throat looking at them expectantly. "Table for three?" she said.

Jane turned around expecting to find Lizzy behind her to make up their party of three but only found a tall dark-haired man who looked rather tired, she turned back to the hostess confusion evident on her face. Charles turned a deep shade of red "forgive me Jane, allow me to introduce my friend William Darcy." Charles said.

Jane turned to William, embarrassed that she hadn't noticed him earlier, she smiled and held out her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Darcy." She said.

"Likewise, Miss Bennet." William replied in a cool, almost haughty tone.

The hostess cleared her throat, irritation visible on her face.

"How about it Miss Bennet, shall we make this a merry party of four? I would love to meet your sister!" Charles said, in an eager voice, causing William to roll his eyes at such a display from his friend.

Jane thought for a moment, she really liked Charles and wanted to get to know him better, at least this way Elizabeth could meet him and tell her what she thought of him. And Charles had a friend, so Lizzy wouldn't feel left out, besides something in Jane told her that Elizabeth would like William Darcy, he seemed like an interesting sort of guy that would give her sister a run for her money. He was also good looking, that certainly couldn't hurt. "I'd like that." Jane smiled at Bingley.

Once they were seated William spoke, "So Miss Bennet, what is it you do for a living?" Darcy asked Jane, boredom clearly laced in his voice. He knew this game well, Charles would meet a pretty, blond, blue-eyed _angel_ , fall head over heels for a few weeks and then… nothing. They were usually models and terrible actresses, a never-ending loop. Darcy was tired, he had just gotten off a 22-hour shift. What had possessed him to accept Charles's dinner invitation tonight?

"I'm a psychologist at the Longbourn Health Institute." Jane replied. Darcy gave a slight nod before looking away, " _That shouldn't make her any different even if she seemed smarter than the rest_." He thought to himself. William caught Charles's dreamy look as he spoke to Jane and had to check himself before he rolled his eyes again.

The voices of Charles and Jane faded off into the distance as William's mind wandered. He was contemplating visiting his sister, Georgie at her school this weekend when he caught sight of a pair of vibrant hazel orbs, he locked gazes with those eyes for a moment before he looked away.

"Lizzy! You're here." Jane said as stood up and walked over to her sister.

Elizabeth was trying to hide the discompose she felt at her reaction to the dark-haired man sitting with Jane. She smiled brightly "Hey Janey, I'm sorry I'm late, my cab driver took the long way." She laughed. She looked at her sister then at the two men who now stood at the table, she turned back to Jane with her eyebrow raised and a small smirk tugging at her lips. "However, I see you've found a suitable replacement." She teased.

"Oh, don't be silly Lizzy." Jane mock scolded. "Let me introduce you to Charles Bingley, I met him at this year's psychology convention. And this is his friend, William Darcy." Elizabeth greeted each man in turn, her stomach flipped slightly as she briefly locked eyes with the now known William again. "Gentlemen, this is my younger sister Elizabeth." Jane smiled at her sister as she reclaimed her seat.

 **A/N: Thank you soooooooo much to everyone who has commented (I adore comments!), followed, favourited and read this story. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I apologise for the delay in this uploading chapter two… so I've decided to upload a chapter every week rather than every day or two. I'd like to thank you all once more. XO!**


End file.
